Venado Rojo
by StalinaDePloshchadRevolyutsii
Summary: El venado coronado de la casa Baratheon de Bastión de Tormentas, ostenta el color negro y amarillo es su fondo. Sin embargo, el rojo perturba los sueños y las ambiciones de una miembro de la familia. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si melisandre fuese hermana de Robert, Stannis y Renly? ¿Habría cambiado en algo la historia? -Regalo para Aredian. Participación en el reto 14 del Alasnegras.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares que puedas reconocer en este documento, no son de mi propiedad. Corresponden al escritor George R. R. Martin, yo no me lucro con este trabajo ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: fic que participa en el reto #14, La oveja Negra del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre CDHYF.

Advertencia: aclaro que aquí hay incesto, pues Stannis y Melisandre son hermanos, y aún así, para engendrar la sombra... bueno.

Spoilers: todos los libros y ciertos diálogos de la serie. ¡Cuidado, despistado!

Dedicatoria: con todo mi enorme cariño para Sori (más conocida como Aredian), porque fue la razón fundamental que me impulsó a hacer esto. No sé si quedó como pensamos que quedaría pero, en fin, se hizo lo que se pudo.

* * *

Parte I - Melony.

* * *

I.

* * *

Lord Steffon Baratheon penetra en la biblioteca con pasos apenas audibles que acarician la madera oscura del suelo, más que pisarla. Se dice que los oídos de los Siete están prestos hasta para escuchar la caminata de una hormiga, pero la única ocupante de aquel santuario repleto de libros no es Diosa y por tanto, incapaz se ve de percibir acercarse a su padre. Sigue leyendo, comprueba el cabecilla de la noble y antigua casa; sus ojos, azules como los del resto de la progenie, no se despegan de aquel volumen que reposa entre sus manos entrelazadas. Es un libro rojo. Lo sabe antes de verle.

–¿Melony?

La niña alza la mirada, se frota los ojos cansados con los nudillos y sonríe al padre que la observa con cierta expectación en su duro semblante. Con sus doce años, Melony Baratheon posee el encanto de la infancia tan marcado como indiscutible será su belleza cuando crezca. Es la princesa del castillo y lo sabe, aunque intente no aprovecharse de aquello. La consentida de mamá, la protegida por papá y la debilidad de su hermano mayor. Si bien heredó el cabello negro azulado, la mandíbula firme y la mirada profundamente azul de su casa, también es cierto que tiene una delicadeza más propia de los Estermont.

–¿Ah? –La voz le suena forzada por el desuso y él la oye carraspear. En la semioscuridad, Lord Baratheon esboza una sonrisa–. Estaba leyendo, padre.

–Eso ya lo veo. Mandé a Cressen a buscarte hacía media hora, Melony –regaña él con paciencia, no obstante en su voz se denota la misma firmeza de que están imbuidos los muros de Bastión de tormentas–. ¿Qué asunto es tan importante para que mi hija no nos honre con su presencia en la cena?

Bajo la lámpara que alumbra el taburete donde está reclinada la niña, él la ve sonrojarse. Sus ojos azules, brillantes de fatiga y curiosidad, vuelven al libro de cubierta roja con anhelo. hacía un par de años, Lord Baratheon lo había traído desde Volantis. Ahora comienza a lamentarlo, considerando el casi enfermizo interés que suscita en la pequeña.

–La Batalla por el Amanecer –murmura ella en un ligero bostezo–. Eso es más importante que cualquier cena. ¿Sabes una cosa, padre? Ellos volverán. Vinieron una vez, vendrán dos y tres, hasta que Azor Ahai renacido los derrote para siempre. No lo leí sólo en éste –señala el libro con la vista–, sino que también en otros tantos. El príncipe Rhaegar lo sabe igual.

Steffon suspira con los dientes ligeramente apretados, luchando para no rechinarlos como hace siempre que una situación le exaspera. En el pasado torneo de Bastión de tormentas que tuvo lugar hacía un par de años, el heredero de los Siete Reinos había entonado una balada en honor al Príncipe que fue Prometido. Impresionó a grandes señores, jóvenes caballeros y provocó sollozos de damas... sin embargo, la más impresionada de todas fue Melony, él lo notó antes de llevarla a dormir por la noche. Por aquel entonces sólo contaba con ocho años, una imaginación sumamente excitable y el ensueño que toda niña pequeña alberga en su corazón sobre caballería y esas cosas.

–El príncipe Rhaegar sólo cantó una canción –le aclara, no por primera vez–. Él no se traga esos cuentos de niños... anda, sé una niña buena y acompáñame a cenar. Que no tenga que venir a buscarte a la biblioteca todas las noches, por favor.

Melony suspira y frunce un poco el ceño con la actitud ofendida de quien recibe un terrible agravio, pero deja el libro en su sitio escrutando las sombras con ojo crítico. Antes de abandonar la biblioteca del brazo de su padre, alza la cabeza orgullosamente y su cabello negro y largo destella a la luz, dejando notar a su padre que cada vez está más grande y bonita, es toda una doncella aunque aún no haya florecido. Cuando habla, su voz parece más madura de lo que correspondería a una niña de doce años.

–Es verdad. La noche es oscura y alberga horrores, papá.

* * *

II.

* * *

La discusión comenzada en el gran comedor de Bastión de tormentas, se reanuda en el cuarto de la doncella Baratheon. Ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas como las fresas; él, sereno y frío, con la mandíbula tan apretada que parecen querer salírsele los dientes. Las pupilas de ambos, hermanas cuatrillizas donde reluce el fuego y el hielo, se miran fijamente sin darse cuartel. La chica lleva una camisa de dormir fina y blanca, que envuelve su figura tal cual haría el capullo de una rosa. Él sigue vistiendo su jubón sencillo de color oro y una capa austera, negra igual que su cabello peinado con estricta prolijidad. El calor y el frío comparten espacio, chocando, invadiéndose. La guerra librada desde el principio de la tierra misma, se hace carne en aquellos dos hermanos.

–Es tu deber de mujer e hija. ¿Cómo te atreviste a desafiar así a papá? –Es el joven el que encara, con voz exenta de toda amabilidad. Sus ademanes son bruscos y su rostro, duro como el mármol, no deja traslucir nada–. Siempre te han consentido todo cuanto quieres por ser la única chica, pero tienes que entender... tienes que... mamá está embarazada y no estamos para soportar tus berrinches, Melony.

La joven siente hervir su sangre, más de lo que le había parecido en el gran comedor cuando su propio padre le comunicó la noticia y Lady Cassana, comprensiva y dulce la mayor parte de las veces, se mostró inflexiblemente de acuerdo con la elección. Robert simplemente se había reído de sus protestas, desenredándose la fiera barba negra que trajo desde el Nido de Águilas y aunque eso le molestó (y aún, al recordarlo, le saca color rojo a su rostro) no le produce ni de lejos lo que la mirada fría de su otro hermano le provoca. «Stannis el frígido», es el mote despectivo que el heredero de Bastión de tormentas había puesto al joven enclenque que tiene parado frente suyo. Una parte de Melony siente que debería gritárselo, escupírselo a la cara, pero el aprecio que dormita en su corazón se lo prohíbe. Calla, se muerde el labio y baja la cabeza. Oye cómo Stannis rechina los dientes, impacientado quizás por la actitud repentinamente sumisa de su hermana, sin darse cuenta de que ella llora en silencio.

–Stannis –Melony hace esfuerzos supremos porque él no note sus lágrimas. Por su parte, el joven tiene clavada la vista en la pared–. No quiero casarme. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si apenas floreces te entregan como un caballo?

Las palabras de la ahora mujer van lanzadas con el propósito de conmover el espíritu de su hermano mediano, no obstante es lo último que consiguen en él. Stannis frunce ligeramente los labios con desagrado, retira la vista de la pared y la dirige entonces hacia la puerta, con el claro fin de marcharse. Melony no quiere estar enfadada con él, no le gusta la sensación de verle vagando solo por toda la casa, sin sonreír, con sus ojos tristes fijos en el suelo. Robert y ella casi saltaron de alegría cuando se enteraron de que Lady Cassana estaba esperando otro bebé («un hermanito que se parecerá a mí o eso espero», había dicho el mayor de los Baratheon), Stannis ni siquiera dedicó una sonrisa. Por misantropía era desapegado a toda la familia, incluso a su única hermana, y eso que la niña intentó siempre acercársele con todo tipo de juegos en los que él nunca se interesaba. Prefería estar solo, argumentaba y lo hace hasta el día de hoy. Cuando la recién pasada mañana ella informó a su familia, entre abochornada y contenta, que ya era una doncella y dejó ver en las sábanas la flor roja que servía como prueba visible de aquello, Robert la alzó en brazos y le rasguñó la mejilla con su barba y hasta el maestre Cressen, después de examinarla, demostró su contento... pero habría dado cualquier cosa por una sonrisa siquiera de su otro hermano, gesto que no consiguió. Y luego vino lo de la cena.

«Hubiera preferido no florecer nunca», piensa la doncella, queriendo refugiarse en la biblioteca.

–Lo habría hecho y sin protestas –responde Stannis secamente–, es mi deber como baratheon. Yo que tú me disculparía, sobre todo con mi mamá. Por tu causa está deshecha en lágrimas.

–Yo quería ser s...

–...Sacerdotisa de aquel dios extranjero –su hermano escupe las palabras con tanto desprecio que duelen. Aprieta nuevamente la mandíbula–. Parloteas como una hurraca y dices las mismas estupideces que ellas. Nuestros padres zarparán a las Ciudades Libres apenas nazca el bebé, pero si no hallan novia para el príncipe Rhaegar te casarás con él. Es lo correcto.

–Pues yo no quiero. Stannis, tú no has leído... aquello que se dice sobre la larga noche y sobre R'hllor –la voz de Melony cobra el mismo apremio que siempre la tiñe cuando habla de aquello–. Mi matrimonio con el príncipe Dragón no beneficiará nada. Tienes que decírselo a papá... todos quieren casarme con él.

Stannis niega con la cabeza, agitando la mano en ademán de despedida seca. Al parecer se le han quitado las ganas de discutir, pues no dice una palabra cuando se da la vuelta y se pierde de vista por el austero corredor del castillo. Melony habría querido llamarle, gritarle que se devolviese pues aún no había terminado con él, pero la garganta se le cierra con un sollozo y se deja caer sobre la cama, sin cerrar la puerta, llorando a lágrima viva.

«Cualquier niña de los Siete Reinos habría dado todo por ser princesa», le había dicho su padre en la cena, tomándole la mano. Pero ella no es cualquier niña ni quiere serlo. Ella es Melony Baratheon, instruida en la fe de los Siete Dioses que no la satisfacen. Con tristeza, piensa en que cuando floreciese le iba a pedir a su padre que la llevase con él a Asshai para entregar su vida a R'hllor.

–Señor de la Luz –reza dulcemente con todo el candor de su atormentada alma, a pesar de no tener encendida ninguna hoguera–, por favor que mi padre encuentre esposa para el Príncipe Rhaegar… o al menos haz todo lo posible para que no me casen con él, por favor...

* * *

III.

* * *

El salón permanece en silencio, esa quietud fúnebre que sucede a uno de los acontecimientos espantosos de los que ningún bardo cantaría jamás. Robert se sienta donde antes solía hacerlo su padre y tiene apoyadas las grandes manos en la mesa, Melony puede ver las rasgaduras sangrientas que se dejó al dar de puñetazos contra la pared en aquel momento de desesperación infinita donde la fuerza, el vigor y la juventud no sirven de nada contra los designios de la naturaleza. Ella incluso cayó sollozando al piso y se cubrió los ojos con las manos como una niña –que no era– para no ver la muerte que hacía naufragar a la Orgullo del Viento con Lord y Lady Baratheon dentro. Stannis está sentado a su diestra, con la mirada más sombría que nunca y la mandíbula tan apretada como si contuviera el más horrible de los gritos de horror dentro de la garganta. No ha abierto la boca desde que el choque abrupto de la nave contra las rocas la hizo zozobrar. A su lado permanecía Melony, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y el corazón estrujado en un puño, con ganas de besarle las manos a su hermano mayor y abrazar con fuerza al menor. El ama de cría del pequeño Renly –que sólo cuenta con cuatro meses– se marcha dentro de poco, llevándose lejos al niño para que no pudiese ver los rostros afligidos de sus tres hermanos. Cressen, solemne y triste, observa a sus pupilos amargamente.

–tengo que regresar al Nido de Águilas –Robert habla con la voz tomada por las lágrimas y los gritos que lanzó en la cima de la torre, en espera de la vuelta de sus padres–. Extraño a Ned y quiero estar con Jon. Este... –hace una pausa y da un puñetazo en la mesa tan fuerte que se mancha de sangre–, este castillo es una mierda ahora. No voy a soportar verlo.

Stannis calla y Melony se muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que de él brota la sangre, mientras siente la tibia mano de Cressen posándosele en el brazo. La doncella de Baratheon habría preferido observar cualquier cosa menos lo que presenció por detrás de las almenas junto a sus dos hermanos, no obstante el destino en su inexorable crudeza les hizo ver el deceso de sus padres, tan impotentes como si fueran niños de la edad de Renly. La misma mañana recién pasada, al menos ciento cincuenta cadáveres fueron arrastrados hacia la orilla de la playa, viscosos y fríos. Melony recuerda haber pensado en el gran Otro cuyo nombre no debe ser pronunciado (ni siquiera ella lo sabe, pues en los libros no se le menciona) y en que esa obra había sido suya. La amargura de ese pensamiento la golpea igual que la maza de Robert pega en sus oponentes. Fija la mirada en la mesa, impotente, el largo cabello oscuro le oscila con una gracia casi paradógica.

–Vuestros hermanos os necesitan, mi Señor –Cressen intenta persuadirle sin éxito, pues la decisión en los ojos azules de Robert es inalterable–. Pensad en el pequeño Renly, en Lady Melony, en Stannis...

–¿Y cuándo voy a pensar en mí? –El nuevo señor de Bastión de Tormentas se levanta y comienza un rítmico paseo por el salón–. Nada contra ti, Cressen, pero quiero estar con Jon. Me pican los ojos, no voy a soportar estar aquí. Mel también puede irse...

–Nuestro padre pensaba casarla con Rhaegar Targaryen si no encontraba esposa en las Ciudades Libres. Yo puedo quedarme acá solo con Renly. Iros los dos.

todos se giran al oír cómo el mediano de los Baratheon rasga el incómodo silencio con su fría voz. Tiene en el rostro una permanente expresión de horror, por lo demás su semblante es inquebrantable como el hierro. Las largas manos entrelazadas, sobre el pecho, las mejillas sin lágrimas, con una impecable barbita que es azulada de puro negra. Melony se sorprende observando con cierto agrado a su hermano de en medio, antes de comprender la magnitud de sus terribles palabras. Se le encienden las mejillas de cólera.

–¡Deja que los cadáveres de mis padres se enfríen, antes de atormentarme! –Gime la muchacha, llevándose las manos al rostro. Sus ojos, desafiantes, encuentran los de su hermano–. Te preguntas por qué murieron... yo te diré por qué. ¡Fue el señor de la Luz en su ira! Ellos pretendían entregarme a un hombre, cuando realmente mi destino estaba en su camino y en sus bra...

Una mano de hierro le obstruye la garganta, ahogándola e impidiéndola continuar. El cambio es tan brusco en su hermano mayor que melony se siente más sorprendida que furiosa. Stannis está rojo de cólera y con una de sus manos frías aprieta el cuello de su hermana menor, con tanta fuerza como para querer matarla. Se inclina cada vez más sobre ella, amenazador con esos ojos que antes eran hielo, pero que ahora son una espada.

–¿El Señor de la Luz? –Rechina los dientes, aún así su voz es un látigo y la falta de aire la afecta de modo considerable–. ¿dónde está tu dios ahora? ¿Dónde está tu Dios que no viene a salvarte? ¿Dónde está tu Dios capaz de matar a mis padres pero no de defenderte?

–¡Stannis, suéltala! –Robert le lanza un puñetazo a la mandíbula, que hace al otro caer al suelo. Melony se tambalea también por el impacto, con los pulmones reclamando oxígeno y los ojos acuosos. No se ha mirado la garganta, pero está segura de que tiene marcas allí donde la sangre de su sangre le hincó los dedos–. ¿pretendías matarla, imbécil?

Stannis no responde. Se acurruca en el suelo, con la mejilla poniéndosele cada vez más roja debido al golpe. Cressen se arrodilla a su lado; Melony sabe que es su favorito por aquella mirada triste que a ella la llega a conmover tantas veces. Todavía está perdida y no sabe qué hacer, sólo tiene algo claro: no se casará con Rhaegar Targaryen. No quiere hacerlo. Su hermano se levanta lentamente y la doncella Baratheon puede ver lágrimas amargas destilando desde sus ojos.

–Reniego de ti –dice con un tono terrible, gélido–. Si quieres ir en pos del Dios que asesinó a mi padre... a... –rechina los dientes, a Melony nunca le ha parecido más un niño–: hazlo. No me importa.

Quizás esas palabras estuvieran destinadas a hacerla cambiar de parecer, a quitarle el sueño de la religión en que se envolvió desde que era una niña. Tal vez, si Melony hubiese sido más ingenua, tanto como lo fue antes, habría corrido a sus brazos y no se separaría de él. Pero la pasión por aquel Dios de Fuego penetró en su alma con más pasión que cualquier enamorado, e incluso con más amor que un hermano. Mira a Stannis tristemente mientras se retira a sus aposentos y Robert lo maldice por lo bajo. Ella se ha vuelto una llama insensible, sus ojos azules miran sin ver y los cadáveres de aquellos ciento cincuenta hombres inocentes le gritan su destino. Melony no desoirá su mensaje.

A la noche siguiente, un barco braavosi varado en el muelle la lleva directo a Asshai de la Sombra. No hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

Parte II - Melisandre.

* * *

I.

* * *

«Melony Baratheon. Bastión de Tormentas.»

Vuelven a repetírsele esas palabras en un sueño. Despierta sudando frío, con los labios temblándole como los de una chiquilla, la respiración entrecortada. Le parece sentir la presión fantasmal de una mano de hierro en su garganta, un aliento mezcla de limón y moras, un susurro en la mente cargado de palabras apóstatas, terribles... y luego, la Bahía de los Naufragios. Gritos, oleaje agitado, choques estremecedores de naves contra rocas una y otra vez... muerte. Zozobra. Cadáveres. cadáveres. Una sombra que golpea la pared y ruge con un lamento estremecedor, la despedida en un muelle, un chiquillo llorando... cadáveres. cadáveres.

«Melony Baratheon. Bastión de Tormentas.»

Lady Melisandre despierta con el alba, el fuego de varias hogueras encendidas durante la noche alivia el mal estar que sobre ella se cierne cuando duerme. El rubí de su garganta centellea, calienta ese sitio que desde un día que le parece muy lejano se volvió vulnerable. Cuando recibe la bendición de ver el sol una vez más, se pregunta qué hubiera sido de su vida de haber elegido otros derroteros. Decide que no le interesa, el calor de los múltiples fuegos acariciando sus faldas le murmura que se está bien así. Se es feliz siendo Melisandre, la identidad de una sacerdotisa hambrienta de Dios y sedienta de su fuego.

Su desayuno poco importa. no le es indispensable comer más que lo necesario, el calor de R'hllor le da la suficiente fuerza para rezarle a él y aprender todo cuanto los sacerdotes y maestros precisen conveniente enseñarle. Melisandre aprendie muy de prisa, anhelante como está del saber divino y pronto se convirtió en una maestra. Se aprovisiona de polvos mágicos, los distingue hasta con los ojos cerrados, se ha internado en aquello que también es sombra y muerte. Ama a Dios. Lo ama con todo el fervor que un alma puede poseer.

No sabe cuánto ha pasado allí, se dice que tal vez años pues su cuerpo hacía tiempo maduró por completo y sus facciones cambiaron. Aunque el cambio se debe más a aspectos mágicos que otra cosa, reflexiona con una triste sonrisa. Su prioridad era deshacerse de Melony Baratheon cuanto antes y cada vez que se mira en el reflejo de una ventana –realmente pocas veces, pues aquello es vanidad– lo que ve le agrada y la sorprende. Una hermosa mujer con un pálido rostro en forma de corazón, ojos como llamas ardientes del más incandescente rojo y cabello semejante al cobre bruñido o la sangre recién caída, es lo que atisba por los rincones. Las vaporosas túnicas no se esfuerzan en ocultar su cuerpo apetecible de mujer...

«Melony Baratheon. Bastión de Tormentas.»

El pensamiento martillea en su cabeza mientras se sitúa junto a una de las hogueras del templo en Asshai, para unirse al rezo colectivo junto con los demás sacerdotes. El rubí de su garganta –que le ayuda con el efecto de glamour– late al ritmo de su corazón, esto es, más desbocado que nunca. observa el interior de la hoguera con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, buscando algún indicio de que su Dios sigue allí y no le abandona. Confía con la ceguera de quien lo ha padecido todo, con la necedad de alguien que ha visto milagros, algunos hasta sin tener que emplear la magia para que se realicen. Es una de las más grandes devotas y su fe no tiene precio. Le pide en silencio a R'hllor que le muestre el camino, que le dé un indicio...

Entonces lo ve.

Ve a un dragón de piedra remontando el vuelo, con ojos azules y fríos que la hacen estremecer por su mero reconocimiento. Ve cómo ese dragón se bate contra un falso venado y es derrotado, le ve cerniéndose sobre una monstruosa edificación de hielo para defenderla y sale triunfador. Ve cómo se enfrenta a la muerte fría, los sirvientes de aquél cuyo nombre no se debe pronunciar jamás y observa, con el corazón henchido de amor fraternal y admiración, cómo triunfa con una espada llameante entre las fauces destilantes de fuego. Le ve despojarse de su disfraz y ascender hacia un trono donde es aclamado... el cuerpo le duele y pesa... los miembros y el rubí… oh el rubí... ¡cómo quema!

–¿Lady Melisandre? ¿Qué habéis visto? –Alguien está sobre ella, no le cuesta mucho comprender que la fuerza de la visión la ha hecho caer al suelo–. ¿Qué veis?

«Melony Baratheon. Bastión de Tormentas.» Oye la voz más cercana que nunca, serena, adolescente, fría.

–le he visto –dice con un nudo en la garganta, allí donde hacía tantos años alguien clavó sus dedos–. Azor Ahai renacido... el príncipe...

«Melony Baratheon. Bastión de Tormentas.» es todo lo que puede pensar con un estremecimiento de algo desconocido, tal vez horror, amor o miedo, al saber que volverá a su hogar. Un Poniente cambiado, sin dudas. Con nuevo rey, nueva dinastía... nuevo hermano.

* * *

II.

* * *

No ve a su hermano sino hasta que huye, el proyecto de la casa que dejó y la vida que recuperaría se hizo añicos contra las rocas como una vieja nave que vagamente recuerda de años atrás. Cuando arriba a Poniente y la conducen hacia el hogar de Lord Stannis Baratheon no es Bastión de tormentas lo que ve, sino una fría y sombría fortaleza en una isla volcánica. Rocadragón, lo sabe, así como sabe que ése es otro impulso para hacer verídica su profecía. Robert es rey, aquello ya lo sabía, así como que el pequeño Renly –del que apenas recuerda la cabecita de cabello negro y unos ojos profundos– es miembro de su consejo. Y antes también lo había sido Stannis, pero escapó.

Cuando llega, Melisandre de Asshai está esperándole junto con su esposa –una mujer menuda, alta y manipulable– y una pobre chica deformada por la psoriagrís que una parte de la Mujer Roja asocia dolorosamente con su yo infantil. La flota real casi en su totalidad acompaña al señor de Rocadragón en la travesía, y en el momento en que sus pies tocan el suelo la sacerdotisa de R'hllor le reconoce como el joven de catorce años que renegó de ella hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás.

«Melony Baratheon. Bastión de Tormentas.» Parece decirle cuando se aproxima aunque no despega los labios. Selyse Florent le saluda con fría y displicente cortesía, dejando ver en sus ademanes el ardor por el Señor de la Luz que la sacerdotisa sembróen ella con esfuerzo; la niña, llamada Shireen, intenta captar la atención de su padre sin conseguir más que un asentimiento seco. A una parte de Melisandre le apena ver cómo la amargura se aposenta poco a poco en ese corazón hasta consumirlo.

–Vos debéis ser aquella de que tanto se habla –masculla con la mandíbula apretada, Melisandre percibe el odio como si fuese fuego–. La sacerdotisa de un dios.

–Del único Dios verdadero, mi Señor –corrige con una suave sonrisa, preguntándose cómo él no reconoce a la chiquilla flaca que leía y jugaba con Robert hacía mucho, mucho tiempo–. Los hombres me llaman Melisandre.

–Algunos os dicen la Mujer Roja. Ya veo por qué –el señor de su fortaleza frunce el ceño, mirando el atuendo con atención. Apenas si se detiene en su rostro y en los ojos, muy rojos y vivos, que brillan en el rostro de su hermana–. No me simpatizan los sacerdotes, mucho menos las sacerdotisas. Con su permiso.

Rechina los dientes, echa una mirada de soslayo hacia atrás y se va con la espalda recta, seguido por un montón de caballeros dispuestos a ganarse su favor a como diese lugar. Lady melisandre lo observa por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz («Melony Baratheon. Bastión de Tormentas») le martillea en el pecho con más fuerza que nunca. a veces le dan ganas de sacarse el rubí y mostrarle quién es en realidad, pero teme despertar su ira, el odio que sabe que él siente. Stannis Baratheon ha sido herido durante tantas veces...

–Él es el guerrero de Luz –le comenta a su esposa por lo bajo, mientras miran el mar y la tarde rojiza de sangre que comienza a morir en el mar, como murieron Cassana Estermont y Steffon Baratheon–. Es el hijo del fuego. Será rey y señor de estas tierras, gobernará Poniente y alzará la espada llameante de los héroes en contra de sus verdaderos enemigos. ¿me creéis?

–¡Por supuesto! –Exclama ella, radiante de un fervor transmitido–. Adorado sea Dios, me he casado con un rey.

Melisandre recuerda con cierta vaguedad a una chiquilla de trece años que se horrorizó cuando su padre le propuso lo mismo, y comprendió que tenía razón cuando le dijo que muchas mujeres matarían por su suerte. Ella no quiere el reinado terrenal, ni la alabanza terrestre... quiere a su familia. Ni siquiera conoce a su hermano y el otro, tan amable y gentil, moriría pronto; lo ve cada noche en las llamas. Sólo le queda uno, el más importante, aquel a quien Dios tuvo en consideración y por ende, ella también.

Lo reconfortante es que desde el día en que Stannis baratheon llegó a su hogar, Melony ya no oye el insistente susurro al cerrar los ojos. la s voces callan, las llamas se abren como un libro abierto y su hermano pronto se entregaría a la fe, como debió hacer desde que era un niño. Ella se encargaría de eso.

* * *

III.

* * *

Melisandre lo ha visto en sus llamas, R'hllor se lo ha mostrado y eh aquí que él no le ha mentido jamás. Aquel ejército, todos los hombres que apoyan a su hermano menor, caerán como hojas ante su verdadero rey. Más allá de la legitimidad después de la muerte de Robert, que por obvias razones corresponde a Stannis, ella sabe que es el príncipe que fue prometido y aunque el trono no le correspondiese, tiene que pelear por el pueblo. Su misión va más allá de aquella terrible silla que lacera la carne de todo quien allí se siente; el cometido de Azor Ahai renacido es luchar con la espada llameante hasta el final, derrotando a la muerte y al Gran Otro cuyo nombre jamás debe pronunciarse.

—Mi hermano pequeño tiene cien mil hombres según los exploradores; hombres cuya lealtad me pertenece por derecho –su voz vuelve a restallar como cuando tenían catorce, es gélida, apóstata y anatema, pero a Lady Melisandre le sabe a miel. Es la voz del héroe aunque su poca fe le haga ahogarse.

—Debéis tener fe –objeta ella, siguiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. Están lejos, a extremos casi opuestos de la Mesa Pintada que representa los Siete Reinos tal como Aegon I los conoció. Así mismo, Stannis los conquistaría. Ella dio demasiado para que fuese así, incluso vio morir al pobre de Cressen bajo su mano para seguir acompañándole. Ay ¡si el pobre anciano hubiera sabido a quién intentaba envenenar!

—¿Fe? –Repite con tono casi burlón–, hum. En una guerra el bando más numeroso vence, en nueve de cada diez veces.

—Entonces esta será la décima. –Lady Melisandre siente fluir el calor de su Dios, así como lo percibía en el templo rojo de Asshai. Respira profundo y mira la cámara de la mesa pintada, con la austera complejidad de quien frente a ella se encuentra.

—NO puedo derrotar a mi hermano en el campo de batalla. Ni tomar Desembarco del Rey sin los hombres que me robó

Su hermano... el hermano de ambos. Renly era aún demasiado pequeño para siquiera acordarse de Melony, pero una parte en sus sueños lo sigue viendo tal como la última vez. Lady melisandre lamenta lo que pasará tanto como lamentó la defunción de Cressen, sin embargo comprende que es indispensable. Mucho le ha costado ganarse a Stannis Baratheon como sacerdotisa de R'hllor, pues él recela y odia con una ferocidad sorprendente y lo que ha logrado desea conservarlo. Es su hermano. Lo único que le queda de su familia, de aquella chica en Bastión de tormentas que leía, recogía conchitas y jugaba despreocupadamente.

—He visto el camino de la victoria en las llamas. Pero antes debéis entregaros al Señor de Luz –revela como si fuese un secreto. Melisandre sonríe. Ella siempre lo hace a pesar de todo.

—He dicho las palabras, maldita sea–mientras pronuncia esta sentencia, es la primera vez que cruzan las miradas. Los ojos del monarca son puro hielo, fríos e insensibles. La sacerdotisa se mueve por el espacio de la cámara, el aire del atardecer acaricia sus piernas por debajo de la bata–. Quemé los ídolos.

–Debéis entregaros, totalmente –la mujer conoce el ritual, lo ha llevado a cabo con algunas personas antes, pero nadie aparte de sí misma tendría el placer de consumarlo con el príncipe. Azor Ahai, el elegido de R'hllor. Se comienza a quitar la bata y destapa su cuerpo, generoso y firme bajo ella. Percibe la mirada asombrada y avergonzada de quien fue... de quien es...

—Tengo esposa –él se aleja con alarma. La parte suya que sigue siendo Melony, recuerda a aquel chiquillo de barbita azulada sermoneándola sobre el deber, el deber... contiene las ganas de decirle que esto es un deber más grande, es para con el reino–. Hice los votos.

—Está enferma –poco a poco, Lady Melisandre con sus andares acompasados vuelve a acercarse–, débil y encerrada en una torre. Os repugna –le acaricia la nuca, los mechones de cabello negro como una vez fue el suyo propio ceden ante sus dedos, como cedería su corazón impío ante el Dios un día cercano. Stannis se sobresalta ligeramente–, Y no os ha dado nada. Ningún hijo. Solo hijos muertos. Solo muerte.

No se siente mal por lo que dice de su cuñada, ni por aquella pequeña sobrina que corretea por la fortaleza junto a su bufón, estigma de la muerte de sus padres y único recuerdo vigente del cambio perpetuo en las vidas de los hermanos Baratheon. En más de una ocasión la sacerdotisa se ha preguntado si Stannis odia a Caramanchada también por recordarle con su mero andar aquella terrible desgracia, y aunque en los pozos azules como heridas abiertas que tiene por ojos no encuentra respuesta, una parte suya dice que sí. Melisandre no puede odiar, en su corazón sólo hay luz del señor y de su vientre una sombra saldrá, el hijo del príncipe y suyo. Es lo correcto, lo que hay que hacerse así como lo fue el quemar a los ídolos. Ella no puede evitar acercarse a su rey, ignorando que en un tiempo él fue su... su...

—Yo os daré un hijo mi Rey –hay promesa en su voz mientras le murmura al oído esa frase. Melisandre es incapaz de fallarle al príncipe que fue prometido... a su...

—¿Un hijo?

Es todo lo que quiere él, la sacerdotisa de R'hllor lo sabe demasiado bien. Cumplir con su deber como marido, como rey y ciudadano, y sobre todo, tener un hijo varón fuerte. La criatura que engendraron esa noche, sobre la mesa pintada estructurada por Aegon I tantos años atrás, sería capaz de hacer caer de su torre de ego a uno de los reyes con ejército más grande. Sólo hacía falta un hechizo... Melony recuerda al niñito que había visto poco antes de partir y piensa en todos los niñitos que morirán si no se lleva a cabo el plan cuanto antes. Stannis la desnuda y la besa sin pasión, únicamente con ceremonia. Ella se promete que hará brotar de aquel cuerpo frío, el calor.

¡Ay, Dioses que todo lo saben! Si ese hombre, ¡si ese rey hubiese sabido que estaba yaciendo con su propia hermana, delito que había condenado sólo hacía unos minutos en un par de gemelos! Lady melisandre no se lo diría jamás, sus labios sólo se abrirían para hablar de R'hllor como siempre había hecho. Y cuando vio cómo el blasón de su hermano mayor cambiaba al corazón llameante del Señor de la Luz, supo que todo saldría bien desde ahora en adelante. El color del venado había cambiado. Ya no era negro y amarillo, sino rojo, rojo, rojo.

FIN.


End file.
